


My sunshine

by blackmail



Category: Free!, Free! Dive tobthe future
Genre: Father&daughter relationship, Gen, Ikuya's daughter, Love, Parents, Stormi, daughter - Freeform, single dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-14 00:47:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16029527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackmail/pseuds/blackmail
Summary: Ikuya's wife died after giving birth to his little girl. So he had to take care of her...as a single dad it was a very taugh mission. But to Ikuya it wasn't at all. Because the loving dad had developed a warm bond with the small baby and witnessed the real meaning of fatherhood.





	My sunshine

1:00 after midnight. The sky was so angry. Lightening and thunder were taking over the lonely night..and…. loud cries coming from a cute, adorable baby, in that house!  
Stormi, is so much like her name, always angry! Yet when she calms down she gives the sweetest colours of happiness and joy!  
At least that what her dad Ikuya, always said.  
“Shh!! Don’t cry sweetie! Your daddy is here for you” Ikuya whispered to the small creature as he kissed her head.  
However her name was stormi, she still got all scared when the weather was bad, and when such storms hit up.  
But her daddy always knew how to make her fears fade away, so whenever she was angry or nervous, he’d play with her, carry her around, make funny faces..he’d do anything to make her feel better.  
“Who is the sweet princess??!” He rised her up then caught her down. She loved when he did that! And slowly her cries turned into giggles.  
“Who is the sweet princess??” He laughed catching her between his arms and spinning around a bit.  
And her laughs bursted out, sending waves of joy into the dad’s body. He leant and kissed her generous, blushed cheek.  
“Daddy loves you so so much” He smiled and walked his way to the kitchen.  
He can’t put her down now, because she’d immediately cry. And he loved carrying her around anyway, so she spent most of her time on his arms.  
The cute, fluffy piece of cake was hungry, her stomach could stand no longer. The soft sounds of her hungry stomach made Ikuya giggle for no reason.  
“What a cutie! Daddy is preparing milk for you!”  
Stormi was quite clever, she knew whenever she saw the milk bottle that she would get fed. So she reached her hands to it while staining her chin with saliva drools.  
“Hahahaha! Here we go” Ikuya sat on the chair, and placed her carefully on his lap, supporting her with his arm while feeding her the milk. She always used to hold on the bottle with her both hands and look at Ikuya with her big, brown eyes.  
“So damn cute” He brushed the few hairs on her head, she was a bit sweaty. Maybe because his house was too hot in winter, he was so careful with that. He didn’t want her to get sick or feel cold.  
“Oh darling, daddy might over did it” He used a clean tissue to wipe the sweat out off her forehead.  
She thought he is playing with her, so she suddenly pulled away the bottle and started hovering with her hands while the bottle fall on the ground, and she was giggling like no more.  
“Oh my god!” Ikuya laughed and picked up the bottle, he would never get mad at that little warm cotton fluff.  
“You wanna play with daddy huh?” He hugged her closely to his chest, tho her clothes were already dirty with milk but who cares!!  
Clothes could always be changed.  
“But no playing after food!” He kissed her nose as she slapped him on the face, hovering with her hands and legs with loud giggling.  
“Hahahaha! Oh my god stormi! You are so cute!”  
He held her finger with his mouth, between his lips.  
“Yum yum yum”  
She screamed with laughter. She really loved when he did that.  
“Hahaha, now let’s change your clothes and put you to sleep again” He looked at the milk, she only drank half the bottle.  
“Stormi” He said offering her the bottke softly, he knew that when she was not hungry she’d just hit the bottle or turn her face away.  
“Awwww! So you are not hungry anymore!!” He carried her to the bedroom.  
The storm outside was still hiting with no mercy. But gladly Stormi was too busy playing around with the back of his hair.  
“Ouch! Don’t eat my hair!”  
He laid the small being on the bed and spent a couple of minutes kissing her face.  
It was the most adorable thing in the whole world! Chubby and soft! She was so pretty and cute.  
He worshiped her, the way she smiled, the way she looked at him with her eyes. Everything about her brought him happiness and joy.  
He couldn’t imagine his life without her. And he swore to give her everything she needs, to be her protective daddy forever.  
He was so fond with her, she caring, never yelled or complained when she cried. He should be the mom and the dad to her. After her mom died at the delivery, he was depressed for a whole week but now he couldn’t allow himself to be depressed anymore!! Because he had a goal which is making a better life for her.  
Once he was done changing her clothes, she was already asleep. Breathing calmly while sucking her thumb. It pained him to see that, he knew she needed -with her baby instincts- to get breast fed. And knowing he couldn’t give her that made him feel bad for her.  
“Baby girl!” He pulled it out her mouth carefully “Didn’t I tell you not to do that” He whispered kissing her head.  
She smiled in her sleep at his voice, a smile that brought tears to the loving dad.  
“God! I love you” he kissed her small hands so many gentle kisses, his tears on his cheeks. Tears of joy and love, a feel nobody could give him but her.  
He changed his shirt, and rushed to the bedroom to check on her, she was all right. Sleeping like an angel.  
He gently placed her in her bed, kissed her a goodnight kiss and fell asleep on his own bed so tired.  
Taking care of a small baby was not easy at the end of the day!  
But it was so worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> So I used to write almost about romance and nsfw stuff, till somebody on tumblr requested this "Ikuya and his baby! And let it be a baby girl." I felt kinda weird at the begining but when I started to write, a very strong feeling hit me. And I literally want to write more about fatherhood! With all the good and bad parts of it.  
> The warmth of having a small child is just a gift!!


End file.
